1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a ventilation arrangement for a hinged motor vehicle tailgate, the arrangement having air-inlet openings disposed in the region of a tailgate frame member and air-outlet openings discharging into the gap between the tailgate and the surrounding opening in the bodywork.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent document No. DE-A-1430918 discloses a ventilation arrangement for motor vehicles, which is formed on a hinged tailgate. Internal air-outlet openings are formed in certain areas of the frame of the tailgate.
This known ventilation arrangement has the disadvantage that the air is guided directly through the cavities of the tailgate, formed as a sheet metal component, and the external air-inlet openings are unprotected on the surface of the bodywork of the motor vehicle.
German Patent document No. DE-B-1905840 discloses a further ventilation arrangement for a motor vehicle which is formed on the frame of the opening for a hinged tailgate which frame is provided with a special water drainage tank. The drainage tank is U-shaped in cross-section and lateral air-inlet openings discharge into it. The air-outlet openings of the arrangement are provided with air-guiding nozzles which discharge into the sealed-off gap between the tailgate and the surrounding opening in the bodywork.
This known ventilation arrangement has the disadvantage that the arrangement of the water tank requires considerable structural expenditure and, in addition, the air is not guided to flow in the immediate vicinity of the windows, as desired.
Germand Patent document No. DE-A-1924014 discloses a further ventilation arrangement for a motor vehicle which is likewise formed on a hinged tailgate. Internal air-inlet openings and air-outlet openings which discharge into the area of the bodywork gap are provided in the region of the tailgate frame member and the air again is guided directly into the cavities of the tailgate, constructed in the form of a pressed sheet metal part.
Although this known ventilation arrangement allows air to be guided in the immediate area of the rear window and also permits the air-outlet openings to be covered so as to protect them against percolating and sprayed water, the guiding of air through the cavity of the pressed sheet metal part results in the moisture of the ventilation air extracted from the passenger compartment leading to increased corrosion in the cavity of the pressed sheet metal part.